


Under

by teegs



Series: YogKink [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teegs/pseuds/teegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Close your eyes," Trott says, and Smith does so obediently, listening to the steady in-out of their breathing and nothing else for a few moments. "Relax," he says quietly, barely above a murmur, "Take a deep breath, let it fill your lungs. Hold it for a few moments, that's good. Now breathe out through your mouth, and relax."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> More kink! Yay? Haha
> 
> An anon on Tumblr wanted an erotic hypnosis fic and specified no pairing, so I just went with what I felt like writing! This might be utter crap as I have zero experience with this kink, hahah, but as it was an interesting prompt I've never written before I thought I would give it a go!
> 
> Content warnings for hypnosis, mind control, and related subjects. Consent is given beforehand, but be aware that there's no active consent in this as it's impossible to consent verbally or physically while under hypnosis!

The room is dimly lit, only by a few candles dotted around here and there. It's comfortably warm and the sheets are freshly laundered, and Alex is already sinking into the mattress on Trott's bed, lying on his back, clothed only in his boxers. He smiles as he watches Trott pull a dining chair through from the dining room, observing as the shorter man places it next to the bed and sits down. Trott reaches for his hand and strokes his thumb over the back of Smith's knuckles.

"Ready?" Trott asks in a slow exhale. "Have you had a drink and gone to the loo and all of that stuff?"

Alex rolls his eyes at Trott's concern, but the action is fond and not fed up.

"Yes," he answers simply, reaching up with his free hand to rearrange the pillows more to his liking.

Trott takes a short breath in and releases Smith's hand. It's not the first time they've done this, far from it, but it is the first time they've ever tried putting Smith under for any length of time past a few minutes. There's a thick feeling to the air in the room that Smith can't put his finger on, but it already feels like he's breathing in molasses, inhaling sticky, sweet syrup with every breath. There's not a moment's hesitation in his mind though, not a shred of doubt that Trott will take care of him.

"Close your eyes," Trott says, and Smith does so obediently, listening to the steady in-out of their breathing and nothing else for a few moments. "Relax," he says quietly, barely above a murmur, "Take a deep breath, let it fill your lungs. Hold it for a few moments, that's good. Now breathe out through your mouth, and relax."

Trott's voice is soft and lilting, his tone light but serious at the same time. Smith resists the incredible urge to crack his eyes open and smile, and instead flexes his fingers a couple of times.

"Don't move," his voice comes from Smith's left, comforting and relaxing all in one. "Breathe in again, slowly and deeply. This time, as you breathe out, feel all the tension leave your body. Feel your muscles melting, let your body go completely loose."

If you'd have told Smith a few months ago that he'd be lying on top of the sheets on Trott's bed, listening to his then friend, now partner, hypnotise him, he wouldn't have believed you for one second. In fact, he'd probably have just laughed at you. However, things change, and so do circumstances. What had been a fleeting moment of madness while on a day off with time on their hands had turned into a full blown 'thing'. Smith had to stop himself from smiling again.

He felt strangely at peace, like he always did when Trott put him under. Involuntarily, his thumb twitched, and he let it, just content to let relaxation wash over him and take away any of the knots in his muscles, the stress and strain of a hard day at work melting away into the mattress beneath him.

"Just from listening to my voice, you can relax so deeply. Just from breathing. Allow yourself to begin to let go." Smith let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "You feel better as you continue to relax more and more, breathing slowly and deeply as you let go... Start to let your mind drift. You can feel your muscles in your eyes start to relax, your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. You couldn't open them even if you wanted to. Letting go... Breathing in slowly, and deeply."

Smith let out a small, relaxed noise unconsciously, fingers letting out a twitch as he felt the familiar floating feeling overtake him inch by inch, slowly but surely.

"The better you feel, the deeper you will go." Smith hears Trott's chair creak as he moves, but it doesn't break his concentration. He's too relaxed for anything short of a truck thundering through the room to open his eyes, he thinks. "You find your mind drifting further, and further. Just let go... You feel your mind blacking out more and more thoughts, the light in your mind getting dimmer and dimmer. The light in your mind will come back later, but you let yourself drop deeper and deeper. You feel like you're floating, in your blank and empty mind. Perfectly calm. There's nothing to fear, you can always trust my voice. You can leave whenever you want. In a moment, I'm going to count from twenty to one, and when I reach one you're going to go into a deep trance; my words will become your absolute reality. And it will feel so good to let that happen."

Trott's chair creaks again, but it's distant to Smith, sounds like something far off in a place he just can't reach. He's smiling now, unable to keep it off his face, feeling a sense of mild euphoria pulsing through his veins. This is as far as they've gone before - Trott putting Smith under and then bringing him straight back again - but this time is different, and the anticipation of seeing Smith, with all of his worries washed away, making him feel good without even touching him, makes Trott crack a smile himself as he continues to speak. "When I say 'sleep', you will instantly drop into trance for me. You will be aware of what's happening to you, but you will step aside and let me guide you."

Trott started counting down from twenty then, slowly, steadily, adding in little affirmations and praise after every number. "Sleep," he eventually said, seeing the final shreds of tension in Smith's body drop away in an instant. "Good, drop into that trance for me... Whenever I say 'sleep', and you're in trance, you drop deeper down. Sleep. Let go of every last bit of resistance. Sleep. Deeper and deeper down, the deeper you go, the better you feel. Very good, you've gone so deep for me, I'm so proud of you."

Smith felt like he was having an out of body experience, but unlike the connotations of panic and disaster that usually came with that kind of thing, he felt relaxed, melted into the mattress, limbs too heavy to move as he floated in what felt like nothing at all.

"For the remainder of this trance, whenever I click my fingers, you will experience a strange, deep sensation. It is the sensation of deep, pure, arousal. It's stronger than any arousal you've ever felt, your mind is so blank and so empty, and you can feel it stronger because of that. When you feel it, let it radiate outward, into every inch of your body. Flooding your mind with wave after wave."

Already, briefly and somewhere far-off, Smith felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up on end. His mind felt wonderfully blank, all thoughts of work or friends or family pushed firmly out of his head by Trott's voice, all consuming, all encompassing.

"You're so eager to let my words become your reality. To feel this intense, pleasurable, sensation. Knowing that when I snap my fingers, you'll feel a surge of arousal hit your body instantaneously... You'll just let the pleasure radiate. You've given up your resistance. It'll overwhelm you, overflowing into your mind..." This time, Smith doesn't even notice when Trott moves in his chair despite the creaking, doesn't even vaguely have an idea that anything's happening outside of his mind and Trott's meandering, soft voice filling it completely.

"For this first snap, I want you to count down with me, inside your head. I'll count from five, to one. When I reach one, I will snap my fingers, and you'll feel that deep, wonderful jolt." Trott started to count down, more affirmations coming between every rhythmic number. Click. "Deep spike of pleasure, letting it rush through your body, letting go to it..." Trott's voice came a little bit faster, a little bit more breathless, and it was fitting really, it fit the mixture of emotions and sensations Smith felt as white heat rushed through his veins and pulsed through him, shaking his body wholly in a way unlike any he'd felt before. In addition to his body shuddering and twitching beyond his control, all Smith could visualise was a bright white light, pulsing in time with his quickening heartbeat and the twitching of his length inside his boxers.

"Each and every time I snap my fingers, you will feel this, feel this deep, intense pleasure, with or without warning. You'll feel it instantaneously." Another click, and Smith shuddered hard. Trott was finding it more difficult than he'd expected to keep his own composure in that moment - seeing Smith's face contorted with pleasure, seeing the light sheen of sweat across his body and the wet patch of pre-come at the front of his boxers, all of it left Trott's mouth running dry. He reached up and silently undid another button on his shirt.

"Very good. Let your body relax fully right now, let the relaxation wash over you again." Snap. Smith lets out a wordless grunt, his fingers tensing and flexing along with the rest of his body. Trott looks over his face, and Smith looks like a sculpture he'd seen once, of a woman with arrows piercing her throat, in perfect agony and ecstasy all at once. "Feeling so good, so good listening to my voice." Click. "Let it rush over your body again, feel the pleasure staying there after each snap, only building, getting more intense."

Trott flicks his hair out of his eyes and smiles to himself, letting comfortable silence fall for a brief moment before he snaps his fingers against his palm again. "Feeling more pleasure," snap, "and more," snap, "and more." By this point, Smith is panting helplessly, his breath just short, staccato shocks that wrack his rib cage. Trott thinks he can almost see Smith's pulse jumping below the point on his neck. His eyes scan over Smith's body, and Trott notices that he's twitching hard and uselessly in his boxers, thrusting his hips up into the air as if to get purchase on something that isn't there.

"Feeling so good from being blank, and empty... Letting go of every last little bit. All from a little snap." Snap, snap, snap. "Feeling so good, as it hits you again, let it take you more and more, deeper and," snap, "deeper." Snap. "Feeling every bit of your body spasm and tense now, with every," click. Trott snaps his fingers twice more, "You know it could build up enough to take you over the edge." Click.

He watches Smith contort and writhe on the bed, wondering exactly what Smith is feeling at that moment. Trott inhales slowly, clicks his fingers again. "You can feel it building in you, every fiber of your being is alight," snap, "and you feel so good," snap, "another spike of pleasure," click, "and another. Go even deeper. Know that. If I keep. Clicking my fingers. Like this. Rhythmically. Every second. You could come." Trott snaps his fingers at the end of every sentence, and has a fleeting thought about how fun it would be to permanently ingrain in Smith a signal or touch that would send him under at a moments notice.

"Any second. Building up. More. And more. And more. Wave after wave." Trott carries on punctuating his sentences with clicks and snaps, eyes grazing over Smith's body appreciatively as he watches the taller man jerk and twist against the sheets, any modicum of composure long forgotten about. Trott starts to snap his fingers more rhythmically, faster, building Smith up. "Stronger and stronger, more and more, wave after wave, building up, let the pleasure build and build and build." Smith makes another wordless noise as he exhales, and Trott pauses for a moment.

"I'm going to count down from ten to one, snapping with every number I count off. When I get to one, and I snap my fingers, you'll go ahead, feel so overtaken, that you'll come for me... Every number will be a jolt of sexual pleasure." Trott starts to count down, snapping his fingers as promised with every number he counted off. "Two..." Snap. "One..." Snap.

"Come now. It's built up so much inside you, let it go," Trott carries on clicking his fingers, albeit slower than before and with a definite rhythm as he looks over Smith's jerking body, hears him let out a few slurs of mumbled nothingness and a loud groan. "Feeling so good, so good, as you just let go..." He stopped snapping rhythmically then, dropped down his speed drastically and only clicked every now and then. "Another wave of pleasure... Allow it to flow through your body, feel it radiating."

Finally, Trott stops snapping his fingers, and speaks slower again, more deliberately. "Relax now... Feeling still so aroused from how I could make you come so easily, with just a," click. Smith's whole body jolts and he lets out a muddled mess of slurs. "Every time you listen to me like this, the snaps will bring you more and more pleasure, build you up more and more. Now relax... So safe, and so secure. Calm and comfortable. Knowing that the arousal lasts only until you wake up. Just let go, so empty and at peace as you relax... Feeling better, and better."

Trott breathes in through his nose deeply, smelling the scent of sex and sweat in the room. "In a moment, I'm going to wake you up. You'll find you can keep this deep relaxation with you, and it'll help you drift to sleep. Relax. Just take in your last slow, deep breath... Now breathe out. Five... Drifting towards wakefulness." Trott continues to count down slowly, gently, "One. Wake up."

He watches as Smith slowly peels his eyes open and lets out a shuddering breath. Tears track down his face immediately, and he inhales shakily, body wracked with a short sob.

Trott had seen this before with Smith, but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Subdrop. Smith feels cold to the touch and is shaking slightly, Trott discovers when he extends a hand to feel his forehead. He stands quickly, grabs a blanket from where they'd been discarded on the floor, and pulls it onto the bed and over Smith.

He climbs onto the bed next to Smith and wraps his arms around him, knowing from experience that Smith needs reassurance and care when he drops, like most subs do. Despite being almost a head taller than Trott, Smith feels small and vulnerable as he curls up into a ball and clings onto Trott, another sob shaking his body viciously.

Trott knows not to take it personally, knows from being a switch that the rush of endorphins and then the sudden drop out of play can make for a nasty experience which is no one's fault, so he just holds onto Smith quietly, murmuring affection into the other man's auburn hair.

"It's okay, I've got you," he says softly, then drops silent again.

It takes a good half an hour for Smith to stop crying, and even then he seems distant and far-off, eyes glazed and teeth worrying his bottom lip constantly. Trott stays with him, holds onto him, peppers kisses all over his face and finally, Smith cracks a small smile.

"I..." He starts, but his voice is gravelly despite Trott having got him water. Smith clears his throat. "That was..."

"Shh, you don't have to say anything you don't want to, or can't. We can talk about this tomorrow, when you've had some rest." Trott strokes his hand over Smith's hair, smoothing it down as he practically cradles the other man.

"Sure?" Smith asks, but he's already relaxing back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"I'm sure."


End file.
